That Awkward Moment When
by Dragonwriterofthenight
Summary: That awkward moment tons of heroes and protagonists from different movies, books, and T.V. shows come together in a little pub specifically made for people like them and talk about awkward moments in their lives. In other words, lots of humor, shouting, and drama. *Contains lots of spoilers!*


**I randomly thought of this when I saw a very hilarious Doctor Who photo. Warning: this will contain spoilers.**

**All books series, T.V. shows, and movies that are mentioned, no matter how briefly: Divergent, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Avengers, Tangled, Brave, Harry Potter, Once Upon a Time, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who, Shrek, Frozen, Psych, and Star Wars. I'm pretty sure that's all of them. You don't have to have seen all of these to understand, some of them have spoilers!**

* * *

><p>In the middle of nowhere, with literally nothing for miles around, a small, cozy pub sat by itself. Light poured from the windows, and faint laughter could be heard. Its walls were thick, but so many people were inside that sound still escaped. Inside, the volume should have reached a crescendo, but the little pub wasn't really that little. Its magicalsciency/supernatural qualities gave it the ability to house whatever it needed to house, comfortably.

Sitting at a round table in the very back of the pub, a teenage girl sighed as she took a sip of her drink. Next to her, another teenage girl gave her a questioning look and asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, ya know. Just that awkward moment when two guys like you at the same time," the girl answered, "One of which you have to pretend to like, and the other of which you kinda like but can't be with." She sighed again and took another drink.

"Oh please, Katniss," her friend, Tris, said beside her, "At least your guy wasn't put under a serum to make him hate you and try to kill you."

"Actually, that did happen. Didn't you read Mockingjay?"

Tris rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That wasn't a real simulation. That was just some form of tracker jacker venom."

"Yeah, but at the same time I had Gale thinking he had me all to himself!"

Hearing their discussion, another girl came up and said, "Oh, I know right? Like, having two guys after you-"

"Oh, shove it Bella. Nobody cares about your werewolf and vampire issues," Tris moaned.

Bella grumbled and walked away. In her place, a pretty blonde teen girl came up. "Whatcha talkng about?" she asked.

"Oh, you know..." Katniss sighed, "Awkward boy moments."

The girl snorted. "Well I win on that one."

"What awkward boy troubles have you had, Annabeth?" Tris challenged.

Annabeth snorted again. "Is that even a question? Where should I begin...let's start with the basic: have you ever watched a boy you've been head over heels for for years die in front if you, while your current crush is with you, and then the former ask if you ever loved him, and you have to answer that you loved him like a brother because of the latter being there?"

"I didn't follow," Katniss admitted.

"Luke and Percy in the Last Olympian," Tris quickly explained.

"Oh yeah. That was pretty awkward," Katniss admitted.

"Yep. And that's only boy issues. Don't even get me started on my family," Annabeth warned.

"Probably not as bad as mine," a woman from the table next to them mumbled.

"Who are you?" Tris asked,

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm the main protagonist in Once Upon a Time."

"I doubt your family issues are worse than mine," Annabeth challenged. Emma raised and eyebrow. "Well, for starters, I'm dating my Great Uncle's son," she started, "My grandfather is the lord of the sky, my great grandmother is the earth, and my siblings can be dated back to the ancient times. But that's just the start."

Emma nodded. "Impressive. But I don't suppose your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, are they?"

"Uhhh, no, but my mom is a goddess."

Emma smiled. "I'm not done yet. You see, I guess you could say my step-grandmother is the evil queen, which makes the wicked witch of the west my half-step-great-aunt. Pluse, the evil queen is the adoptive mother of my son, who I had with the son of Rumplstilskin. My son then gets kidnapped by Peter Pan, who turns out to be Rumplstilskin's father. Then I got sent back in time and meet my parents before they met, and get rescued by them. And I'm kinda dating Captain Hook."

The three teens stared at her. Weakly, Annabeth refutes, "My boyfriend can talk to fish."

Emma smirked and took a sip of her drink. She looked down at it and said, "This is good. What is this?"

"Butterbeer," Katniss replied, "It's from Harry Potter Universe."

"Butterbeer is great, but it's nothing compared to nectar," Annabeth commented.

"Nectar?" Emma asked.

"The drink of the gods. Mortals can't have it, you'd burn up. Demigods like myself can have it in small amounts," Annabeth explained.

"I wonder if Thor could drink it," Tris wondered aloud.

"Maybe. He is basically a god, right?"

"You think spirits could drink it?" Katniss asked.

"They are immortal..." Annabeth mused.

"That awkward moment when you are pushed out of the conversation," Emma muttered.

"Oh that's nothing," the boy next to her replied, "Having your mortal enemy come back to life out of a cauldron and then say in a slightly seductive voice, 'I can touch you now' is awkward. And then starts making weird noises that sounds like a honk while he tortures you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said, holding out his hand.

Emma took it and copied, "Emma. Emma Swan."

"Ooooooo, this could get awkward," Katniss commented to them.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you are the savior of the magical world and Emma is the product of true love, and is the savior of fairy tales. You two could have a serious magic fight," Annabeth explained.

"Well, no offense, but I've been learning magic since I was 12," Harry said.

"And I can do magic without a wand," Emma countered, "Plus I don't have to spout mumbo jumbo to do it."

"Burn," Tris muttered.

"Told you it'd get awkward," Katniss mumbled back.

"I never said it wouldn't," Tris replied.

"I defeated the Dark Lord...six times," Harry challenged.

"I defeated an ancient curse, a dragon, a powerful witch, Peter Pan, a pair of nutcase regular people wanting to destroy magic, the wicked witch of the west, and...did I miss anything? Any of the big things?" Emma thought for a moment, wondering if she got everything.

"How hard can Peter Pan be?" Harry scoffed.

Emma looked at him straight in the eye and said, "That boy was able to defeat Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, me, the savior, the evil queen, who is very powerful, and nearly destroyed the entire town of Storybrooke...twice. Even the wicked witch of the west was easier than him."

"And I have literally gone through hell and back," Annabeth decided to put in, "I've been to and survived Tatarus, I fought in two horrible wars between immortal beings, and that's only the start!"

"I died," Tris deadpanned.

"Everyone I loved died," Katniss replied sadly.

"Nu-uh! Peeta lived, Gale lived, your mother lived, the cat lived..." Tris counted off.

"Curse that cat!" Katniss muttered angrily.

"_Anyway,_" Annabeth said, drawing their attention back to her, "If anyone here has suffered the most, it's me."

"Lot's of people in my life have died," Harry replied.

"Same with me," Annabeth countered, "Probably even more than you."

"Oh please," a new voice said. They all turned to see a dark haired kid holding two drink in his hands, "If anyone has seen the most death, it's me."

"That's cause you basically live in the Underworld," Annabeth replied.

"True. Here, this is from Percy." He set one of the glasses down in front of Annabeth.

"Thanks Nico. We were just talking about awkward moments but then it kinda turned into who defeated the most and then who went through the most hell."

"Well, I was kinda pulled out of my time..." Nico trailed off, starting the challenge back up again.

"Wasn't that Captain America guy frozen in time for a while?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. We actually lived in the same time period," Nico explained, "I remember watching him on television. My little sister is also out of time. But she actually died and I brought her back to life when the Doors of Death were chained open."

"Half-bloods just live really awkward lives," Annabeth summed up.

* * *

><p>The argument traveled throughout the entire pub. In one corner, many heroes were fighting over who had the most awkward family issues. In another, several girls were discussing awkward boy trouble. At the bar, a few chatted about best friends.<p>

Shawn and Gus, the two main protagonists from the T.V. series Psych, had started it. Shawn had sighed dramatically and said, "Man, that awkward moment when you find out your best friend actually had a wife."

"Or when your best friend's girlfriend finds out that your best friend is not really psychic," Gus countered.

"Gentlemen," Spock said, joining the conversation, "I do not believe you have ever had your best friend die and come back to life using 'super blood.'"

"Dude! Spoiler!" Shawn complained.

"You've seen the movie six times Shawn!" Gus reminded him.

"But what about those who haven't seen it?"

"They were warned before hand," another voice said. A young man, lean and thin, sat down next to them and ordered a drink. "And my best friend is a dragon, sooo..."

"My best friend is a reindeer," another newcomer agreed.

"Hey, this a non-Disney discussion!" Shawn complained.

"I'm Dreamworks," the first one, Hiccup replied.

"And I'm...yeah, I'm Disney," Kristoff admitted, "But still."

The bartender came up and placed a drink in front of Hiccup. "You guys all lose," he said, "My best friend is half-goat." He then walked away to tend to the other customers.

"Who was that?" Spock asked.

"Percy Jackson," Hiccup grumbled, "His life is filled with awkward moments."

"Bet none of them are as awkward as having your best friend being a giant bunny who's Australian and throws boomerangs!" an even newer voice said gleefully. A white-haired teen flipped over them and landed on the bar, staff in hand, staring mischievously at all of them.

"Jack, get down," Hiccup grumbled.

"That awkward moment when an animated character has the same voice as your best friend," Spock mumbled.

"It's even weirder for me," Captain Kirk agreed as he also sat down. By this time, Jack had leaped into the air to go somewhere else.

"I started out as an animated character and now I'm live-action in Once Upon a Time," Kristoff mentioned.

"I nearly died when my second movie came out," Hiccup replied, "The fangirls..." He shuddered. "They really like how I have hit puberty."

"You're right about that!" I called. Several heads turned towards me. "Sorry. I'll leave now," I mumbled. Fourth wall breaking ended, I got back to writing the story.

* * *

><p>"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"<p>

"Ah turned mah mum inta uh bear!"

"I used to have a big glowing metal thing in my chest to keep me from dying!"

"I died once!"

"Oh, yeah? I died twice!"

"I die every other week!"

"I've visited the land of the dead!"

"I live in the land of the dead!"

"I got trapped in another dimension!"

"I got trapped in another dimension twice!"

"Those were other worlds, not dimensions."

"Whatever!"

"I can turn into a big green monster!"

"I am a big green monster!"

"Shrek, calm down."

"My mom is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming!"

"I _am_ the daughter of Snow white and Price Charming!"

"Mom!"

"My father was Peter Pan..."

"My father was Darth Vader."

"My father is a god."

"I am a god."

"Thor, you're a Demigod."

"No, I'm a Demigod!"

"I'm immortal..."

"I have ice powers."

"I have ice powers too! And I had them first! and I'm over three centuries old!"

...

"You still act like a child."

"Burn!" the entire pub chanted.

Jack scowled at the smirking Elsa. "I do so because I'm the Guardian of Fun! I protect children, and you blast them with ice!"

"Ouch," someone in the back commented.

"That. Was. An. Accident," Elsa said very slowly.

"Which would have never happened if you hadn't stolen my powers!"

"I thought you were glad you got a break from the fangirls!"

"You didn't give me a break from the fangirls, Hiccup's second movie did!"

"Yeah, well-"

The door opened and a cut them off as a very shocked Anna came in. She saw the argument she interrupted, and the tense feeling in the crowd, and said, "I'm just gonna go..." She bolted out the door and ran for her life. The fight between Jack and Elsa continued.

* * *

><p>A weary soul trudged up to the well-lit pub and slowly opened the door. What he saw inside shocked him. In one corner, a viscous ice battle was taking place right next to what looked like Iron Man and Toothless with Hiccup also fighting. In the far corner, a magical war was waging, and the rest of the pub was arguing as loud as possible.<p>

The man straightened his bow-tie and walked to the bar, where Percy was looking on amused while he cleaned a mug with a dirty rag. "What is going on here?" he asked.

Percy turned and said, "Oh hello Doctor. Haven't seen you here in a while."

"I've been busy."

"No worries! Just hope you're keeping safe. But anyways, they're all arguing over who has had the awkwardest moments in their life. Well, most of them are. Jack and Elsa are having an icy showdown, Hiccup had challenged Tony Stark to see who had more firepower, and Harry Potter and Emma Swan are trying to see who has the best magic."

"Awkward moments you say?"

"Yep."

The doctor grinned and jumped up onto the bar. "Attention everyone!" No one paid him any heed. He sighed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the lights and activated it, immediately making them flicker and waver. When that still didn't work, he pointed it at the old stereo in the corner. A horrible screech filled the air when he 'soniced' it, and everyone covered their ears and looked at the Doctor in agony. Once everyone had there attention on him, the Doctor put away his sonic screwdriver and said, "Good. I have your attention. Now it had come to my attention that all your attentions have been drawn by arguing over who has had the most awkward moment. Well I am here to put this to an end. Because I win on awkward moments!"

"Oh really?" someone from the crowd challenged.

The Doctor grinned and said dramatically, "That awkward moment when you get shot by your wife, in front of your wife, who then proceeds to try and kill your wife, while your best friend stands off to the side pregnant..." The Doctor gave a five second pause for effect. "...with your wife!"

The crowd looked at him in awe. That was really awkward. But then someone shouted in the back, "Actually, that happens a lot in Utah!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing against Utah, this was just a picture I saw and thought it perfect. And then this was formed...I need to get a life. Oh well. Hope you liked it Peeps!<strong>


End file.
